House of Mouse The Movie
Walt Disney's 2013 Film a Sequel to House of Mouse Voice Cast Mickey Mouse & Friends *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Wayne Alwine - Martin Mickey (Sounds like Mickey with green pants and shoes) *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, *Emily Osment - Ortensia *Joan O'Hurly - The Phantom Blot *Tony Jay - The Grim Reeper *Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Brenda Song - Fanny *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, Louie *Selena Gomez - Daisy Duck *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Steve Martin - Goofy *Bill Farmer - Pluto *James MacDonald - Chip *Corey Burton - Dale *Jeff Bennett - Mortimer Mouse *Jim Cummings - Pete, Darkeing Duck, Big Bad Wolf Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ginnifer Goodwin - Snow White *James Arnold Taylor - The Prince *Susanne Blankslee - Evil Witch *David Ogden Stiers - Doc, Happy *Corey Burton - Grumpy, Magic Mirrior *Bill Farmer - Sleepy *Jeff Bennett - Bashful *Bob Joles - Sneezy *Frank Welker - Dopey Pinocchio *Nick Carson - Pinocchio *Eddie Carrol - Jiminy Cricket *Jeff Bennett - Geppetto *Frank Welker - Figaro *Kanggan Conner Tracy - The Blue Fairy Fantasia *Corey Burton - Master Yen Sid, Chernabog Bambi *Alexander Gould - Bambi *Nicky Jones - Flower *Brenden Barrage - Thumper *Andrea Bowen - Faline *Anthony Gannam - Ronno Song of the South *Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox *James Avery - Brer Bear Cinderella *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Matt Nolan - Prince Charming *Susanne Blakeslee - Lady Tremanie *Rob Paulsen - Jaq *Corey Burton - Gus *Russi Taylor - Fairy God Mother *Frank Welker - Lucifer Alice in Wonderland *Kat Cresida - Alice *Corey Burton - Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett - March Hare, White Rabbit *Tress MacNeille - Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Harriet Owen - Wendy Darling *Paul Collins - John Darling *Raymond Ochoa - Michael Darling *Stuffy Singer - Slightly *Wally Wingert - Cubby *Jeffery Silver - Nibs *Johanny Govern - Twin #1 *Bradley Pierce - Twin #2 *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee Lady and the Tramp *Jodi Benson - Lady *Jeff Bennett - Tramp *Scott Wolf - Scamp *Alyssa Milano - Angle Sleeping Beauty *Jennifer Hale - Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson - Prince Phillip *Susanne Blakeslee - Flora, Maleficent *Russi Taylor - Fauna *Tress MacNeille - Merryweather 101 Dalmatens *Clancy Brown - Pongo *Glenn Close - Cruella De-Vile *Mark Willems - Horace *Jeff Bennett - Jasper The Jungle Book *Haley Joel Osment - Mowgli *John Goodmin - Baloo *Bob Joles - Bagheera *Jess Harnel - Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy *Jess Winfield - Flaps *Jim Cummings - King Louie, Kaa *Corey Burton - Shere Khan Robin Hood *Tom Ellis - Robin Hood *Kevin Micheal Richerdson - Prince John Winnie the Pooh *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger *Travis Oates - Piglet *Jimmy Bennett - Roo *Gregg Berger - Eeyore *Tom Kenny - Rabbit *Tress MacNelle - Kanga *Craig Ferguson - Owl *Micheal Gough - Gopher *Haley Joel Osment - Christopher Robin The Fox and the Hound *Mickey Rooney - Tod (Child) *Bradley Steven Perry - Copper The Great Mouse Decretive -Nolan Nork - Basil *Corey Burton - Ratigrn Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Jess Harnel - Roger Rabbit *Jim Cummings - Baby Herman *Charles Fleischer - Benny the Cab Oliver and Company *Rob Paulsen - Oliver *Cheech Merin - Tito The Black Cauldron *John Hurt - The Horned King The Little Mermaid *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Eric *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian *Parker Goris - Flounder *Jim Cummings - King Triton Beauty and the Beast *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Jerry Orbach - Lumiere *David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth *Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts *Richard White - Gaston *Brandon Hender - Chip Aladdin *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Jeff Bennett - Sultan *Frank Welker - Abu, Magic Carpet *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar The Nightmare Before Christmas *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Kath Soucie - Sally, Shock *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie *Jess Harnell - Dr. Finkelstein, Lock *Jeff Bennett - Barrel *Glenn Shadix - The Mayor *Frank Welker - Zero the Ghost Dog The Lion King *Cam Clarke - Simba *Vanessa Marshall - Nala *Edward Hibbert - Zazu *James Arnold Taylor - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Robert Guillaume - Rafiki *Keith David/James Earl Jones - Mufasa *Jeremy Irons - Scar Pocahontas *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Mel Gibson - John Smith *John Kassir - Meeko *Frank Welker - Flit *Russell Means - Chief Powhatan *David Ogden Stiers - Radcliffe *Michelle St. John - Nakoma *Christian Bale - Thomas *Linda Hunt - Grandmother Willow The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Ari Rubin - Quasimdo *Christopher Lee - Frollo *Renee Faia - Esmeralda *Phil LaMarr - Phoebus *Jason Alexander - Hugo *Charles Kimbrough - Victor *Patricia Lentz - Laverne Hercules *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *James Woods - Hades *Frank Welker - Pegasus *Danny DeVito - Phil *Rip Torn - Zeus *Samantha Eggar - Hera Mulan *Ming-Na - Mulan *B.D. Wong - Li Shang *Eddie Murphy - Mushu *Frank Welker - Cri-Kee *Miguel Ferrer - Shan-Yu *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Gedde Watanbe - Ling *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Pat Morita - The Emperor of China Tarzan *Tony Grldwyn - Tarzan *Olivia D'Abo - Jane Porter *Jim Cummings - Tantor *Rosie O'Donnell - Terk Alantis The Lost Empire *Micheal J. Fox - Milo James Thatch Pirates of the Caribbean *James Arnold Taylor - Captain Jack Sparrow *Kelly MacDonald - Angelica Teach *Crispin Freeman - Will Turner *Brian George - Captain Barbossa *Bill Nighy - Davy Jones *Eliza Jane Schneider - Elizabeth Swann *Jim Meskimen - Black Barty *Naomie Harris - Tia Dalma The Haunted Mansion *Susanne Blakeslee - Madame Leota *The Banks - The Singing Busts Show *Hawaiian Holiday *Boat Builders *The Little Whirlwind *The Cactus Kid *Mickey's Nightmare *Mickey's Parrot *The Pointer *Mickey's Trailer *Thru the Mirror *Gulliver Mickey *Puppy Love *Tugboat Mickey *Moose Hunters *Magician Mickey *Mickey's Surprise Party *Pluto's Party Songs *'Aranbein Nights' - Jafar, Iago, and Chores (As Mickey Appears). *'The Trail We Blaze' - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Chores. *'Ah-Choo!' - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Mushu, Jafar, Frollo, Hades, and Scar. *'It's Tough to Be a God' - Tigger, Roo, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Thumper, Bambi, Flower. *'Friend Like Me' - Mickey, Mushu, Minnie, Ariel, Esmerelda, Melody (The. Little Mermaid 2). *'In the Dark of the Night' - Scar, Shenzi, Bunzai, Ed, and Hyena Clan. *'Hakuna Matata' - Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Bambi, Flower, Thumper, Young Simba, Timon, Pumbaa. *'The Only Second Rate' - Jafar, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket. *'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' - Mickey, Minnie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Chores. *'It's Our House Now' - Disney Villens *'Savages' - Ratcliff, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Yzma, Scar, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Mushu, Ariel, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Aladdin, Genie, and Chorus. *'I Love You' - Patty, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Goofy, Peter Pan, Ariel, Snow White, Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, Baloo, Mowgli, Tiana, Naveen, Chip and Dale.